joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Uravity
Ochaco Uraraka '''also known as '''Uravity, is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. Personality Ochaco has been described by other students as "the most laidback girl" among her class, being very bubbly and kind of an airhead at times. She is often incredibly blunt without being aware of it. Similar to Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco's reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: She often becomes amused at certain personality traits and quirks others exhibit, bursting into laughter at times, which she tries to suppress. Ochaco is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. Ochaco seems to be very good at reading people, understanding the reasons for Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo’s rivalry and being the first to notice when the usually collected Tsuyu Asui was upset. Her empathy and kindness are also seen in how well she gets along with her classmates. She is on good terms with everyone, and is particularly close friends with several members of the class, including Izuku, Tenya Iida, Tsuyu, and so on. Despite her usually cheery and sometimes ditzy demeanor, Ochaco can take on an extremely determined, focused, and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation calls for it. When it comes to her chosen path as a Hero, Ochaco is unwavering and dislikes being underestimated, even in the face of overwhelming force. Coming from a poor household, Ochaco becomes easily excited or surprised over little things, even losing her composure when faced with actual luxury, to the point of nearly fainting. Ochaco's parents are her main drive to becoming a hero, and she desires above all else to earn money in order to give them a comfortable life. While money was a deciding factor in her decision to become a hero, Ochaco dreamed of becoming one prior to realizing the extent of her parent's monetary struggles, as she admired their capacity to bring smiles to people's faces. In terms of heroism, Ochaco has shown more preference towards rescue. Abilities *'Combat Mastery:' When she worked under Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts in order to attack at close range more effectively, benefiting her Quirk in combat. She has mastered several forms of grappling, take-downs, and throws by using force, including her opponents' force against themselves. *'Tactical Intellect': Though she isn't the most academically efficient of her class, Ochaco possesses strategic mind, being capable of deducing an enemy's weaknesses and combat style soon after the battle begins. * Gravity Manipulation: Ochaco has the power to manipulate gravity upon touching solid things with the pads on her fingertips. The targets lose their gravitational pull, effectively making the object weightless. She is able to activate or cancel her Quirk's effects by closing her fingers together, and is shown to be careful with her hands in order to avoid accidental quirk activation. Her Quirk main's drawback are that if the upper weight limit is exceeded, she will suffer from severe nausea. **'Slight-Telekinesis: '''Ochaco's control over gravity allows her to change its direction, allowing her to telekinetically send targets flying upwards or across the air as if they were falling **'Levitation': By removing her own gravitational pull, Ochaco can jump higher and make herself float further. This allows her to mobilize easier, touching her targets in most directions. Equipment * '''Hero Costume': All aspects of Ochaco's Hero Costume were made for the sole purpose of helping minimize the negative effects of her Quirk. Her helmet and suit was designed to protect her from energy blasts and bullets .This equipment's design was to break her fall from elevation. The sole at her toes is equipped with a shock absorbing cushion and her heel contains a reinforced spring to soften the shock. Category:Gunhead's Hero Office Category:Super-Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Pink Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Myheroacademia Category:Anime Category:Fictional character Category:UDC41670